


Serving The Empress

by LordPantyKinkMcFutaRod



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Lots of Cum, cum, dickgirl, giant dick, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPantyKinkMcFutaRod/pseuds/LordPantyKinkMcFutaRod





	Serving The Empress

Mitsuru took a sip from her glass. She started to like the taste of Jack Daniels but in the end, she didn't care which kind of alcohol she drank to forget her stressing day. That's why she sat alone in the VIP area of the club Escapada. Not that no one else wanted to be there, but she allowed herself to pay for every table, so no one could annoy her. She came to a really important conclusion a while ago:

  
_Fuck everything. If you have the money to do something do it. If you earned it you deserve it._  


She knew that it wasn't easy to lead a company, but lately she had the feeling that she was surrounded by retards. Why did they make everything so hard?

Apropos hard. Why the fuck had she decided to wear trousers? It had made sense at first, cause she looked more like an adult businesswoman and she was able to order alcohol without people asking about her age. But in the end, nobody cared if she was 21 or not as long as she paid enough money. Adults are really greedy scumbags. And another greedy thing pressed hard against her trousers right now.

_God damned, I wrote an email an hour ago, why wasn't this girl here already?_

She decided that she was too drunk to care and reached down to open the zipper of her black pants. Her member jumped out of it and pointed at the stairs that lead down to the normal area. It would be a fantastic view of 'her' when she arrives. Mitsuru also decided to open her white blouse, so her big breasts were free. She liked her breasts and the attention she got for them, even if she would never admit it, but she didn't have the feeling that they gave her something. She never liked playing with her nipples or anything. She liked to focus on the meat between her legs to pleasure herself. Her shot put ball sized balls alone turned wearing pants into a painful experience, but her erected cock turned it into hell itself. The 2.4-inch thick rod had grown to its full length. 12 inch. Her pants weren't tight or something, but they couldn't provide enough room for her monster. It was impossible to hide now. 

She smirked and leaned back against the sofa. While her left arm returned to its previous position on the back of the sofa, her right arm grabbed one of the other bottles she bought. At first, Mitsuru wanted to refill her glass, but it would be in her mouth sooner or later anyway, so why waste time. She was pretty much naked, why border about someone seeing her drinking from the bottle. She closed her lips around the cool glass and drank from it. She would have said that she didn't like the taste of the other drinks, but she couldn't taste anything anymore. There were too many annoying things to drown. 

"Damn, Mitsuru-San. Rough day?"

 _Finaly._ She placed the bottle on a nearby table and looked at the girl that stood in front of her. The girl was wearing black shoes and her long legs were adorned by white kneesocks. Red headphones were hanging down on the front of her with blouse. Her dark skirt highlighted her waist with the contrast. Her auburn hair and her brown eyes were simply stunning. She was holding her phone in her left hand and a small sachet and a big bottle with the writing "Jack Daniels" in her right hand. 

"I don't want to insult you Senpai, but you look like a fucking mess. If I didn't know that you have a hard time leading your company alone, I would assume that you got facefucked by a T-Rex. Hows your headache?" Mitsuru laughed. Alcohol spilt from her lips and ran down her chin to her breasts. She didn't care. It was quite nice. The air in here was too dry anyway. She looked at the ceiling which was decorated with a giant mirror. Her hair stood out in every possible direction and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her smirk grew bigger. 

"How did you know about a headache?"

"Well, the email you send me makes it quite obvious. It took me some time to find a store that was still open though."

### 

_Mall. Club Escapada. Need painkillers and a blowjob. Bring a bottle Jack D from the bar. Thanks._

Minako placed the sachet with the pills and the bottle on a table. "You have enough stuff here, why did I have to bring another bottle?"

"That's just plain old Sake, I drank that a thousand times before. But this stuff here tastes way too good. You want some?"

"I am a minor... Just like you."

"And I am rich, bitch. I could break the tables in pieces and no one would care as long as I come back and spend money."

"You're interesting when your drunk, you know that?" The young girl grabbed the glass Mitsuru had abandoned and held it in her direction, but the redhead just opened the bottle and took a big gulp of the fluid. Then she smirked at the other girl.

"So you want to jump directly to the foreplay huh? Well, I don't mind." Minako sat down on her lap and pressed her lips to the lips of her Senpai. She drank the alcohol from her mouth. It tasted kinda sweet. She started to play with Misurus breasts but got stopped immediately. "Don't waste time with that. It is time that my favourite nymphomaniac starts her work." Minako laughed and stood up to remove her skirt and her blouse. Mitsuru could see her firm breast immediately. Apparently, someone else decided to not wear a bra either. But it wasn't a surprise. The girl was proud of her insane sex drive. Now she was only wearing her shoes, the white knee socks and some black and white striped panties. She put her thumbs beneath her underwear and pulled them down, but stopped at her knees. Not because she had seconds thoughts, but because she knew that was Mitsuru fetish. And it worked. Mitsuru starred at her. At Minako's breasts, that were nearly as big as hers, but somehow didn't stand out that much. At her shaved folds, that glistened from her wet juice that ran down her thighs already. And at her panties, with a wet spot on the front.

Every other guy Minko knew would have an orgasm on the first look, but Mitsuru wasn't a guy. She could even be inhuman, if you consider her giant cock, that was twitching between her legs and had started leaking pre-cum endlessly. The redhead looked at the pussy of the SEES leader again and licked her lips. If she only wasn't too tired to move. She took another big swig of the whisky and leaned against the sofa, swinging her arms on top of the back. She spread her legs a bit more and stumped with her big black boots unnecessary loud on the floor. She watched the other girl, who had decided to crawl on all fours to her crotch.

"What if someone comes up here?"

"I paid for the entire area. No one is allowed up here. And you don't seem to care at all do you?"

Minako had approached her from below and started to lick the base of her meat, while the shaft itself rested on her face. She looked at her with the one eye that wasn't covered by girl dick and licked along her entire length, swirling her tongue around the tip and Mitsuru moaned a little, to Minako's amusement. 

"What if you get too loud?"

"Then I demand you to stuff my mouth. With your pussy or your panties. I don't care."

"I am sure you prefer my panties. You're in love with them after all." The younger girl giggled and moved both of her hands up and down Mitsurus shaft. 

"Well, I just like them. It is sad that I can't wear them, cause... you know.."

"Because your monster fuck rod would rip them apart."

She chuckled. "You always know what to say to satisfy my ego." The redhead looked down at the girl that was licking her dick. Her eyes focusing on the ones of the other girl. They wandered down to Minako's lips, which were barely able to stretch themselves around her girth. "Don't overwork yourself. I know you like perverted stuff, but you don't have to force yourself. I am sorry that I called you here."

Minako started fondling her oversized balls with her hands. "Don't say that. I came here to help you feel better, didn't I? Your horse-like dick can rip my holes apart anytime you want. And I trained a bit you know? I can go to the base now."

Before Mitsuru had the chance to ask what she meant with that, Minako already rammed herself down on her cock. Her nose touched Mitsurus skin and the older girl bit her lip to avoid screaming out of pleasure. Another gulp of Jack Daniels left her mouth and run down over her breast, cooling her hot body. She looked down at the auburn haired girl. She had totally relaxed and went bag up slowly. The redhead could see the giant bulge in Minako's throat where her cock was. She stopped at the tip and started to suck at it again, while she rubbed both her hands up and down Mitsuru's shaft.

"God, your throat feels so fucking amazing. Where did you learn that?"

"Yuakri and Fuuka bought some oversized strap-ons to help me train."

"You turn everyone around you into a pervert, don't you?"

"Only for the sake of each other. If I didn't let them plunge into my throat over and over again until I got used to it, I wouldn't be here. But it wasn't much of a deal. As a payment, I fingered both of them after that until they couldn't walk anymore. I silenced them with my panties, too. And to be honest, your dick is way more delicious than a strap-on."

She opened her mouth and showed the redhead a big amount of with cream, that started to run down her chin. She swallowed it. "How is your wonder cock able to produce that much delicious pre-cum. Aren't your balls dry soon?"

"Hey, my balls are working hard okay? Show them a bit love too."

Minako stood up to press her breasts around Mitsurus dick and started to massage her oversized balls with both hands. The older girl stared at her delicious pink nipples. 

"Yeah. I love your giant and heavy nuts, that barely fit in my hand. I love the feeling of your horse-like fuck rod in my throat and the taste of the delicious jizz that it pumps into it."

Minako grabbed Mitsuru's boobs, only to coat her hands with the spilt Jack Daniels and started to rub it all over her dick. "That tastes even better!" The redhead laughed and took another big gulp. She was glad that she managed to drink it without spilling it this time. "You know," started Mitsuru before she took another one. "You are a real life saver. There is nothing better than the feeling of having your dick sucked after a stressful day. Do Junpei and Ryoji get this treatment too?"

The girl between her legs let Mitsuru's rod slip out of her mouth once again and answered. "No, not really. We meet sometimes to watch porn together and masturbate, but we are bros and you don't touch your bros. They know and respect that. Besides that, I gift them some of my used panties sometimes."

"You know, I think you would have a lot more money if you wouldn't throw your panties at everyone you infect with your perversion." The redhead laughed and drunk the last rest from the bottle. 

"But I like the thought of the two jerking it to or even with my panties. Besides that, you love my panties too!" She watched the older girl with a seductive look while she gave her cock a long lick after every word. "My-delicious-and-soaking-wet-panties."

Minako switched to jerking her with her hands again. She spoke without losing eye contact. "You know every time I see your dick I am getting so super horny. The thought alone makes me so wet. I am kneeling in a puddle of my own juice thanks to you, you know that?"

"Man, you like dirty talk yourself and others to orgasm don't you?" She laid a hand on Minako's head and ask: "Can I? " The girl nodded, let her head sink down into the redhead's crotch and placing her hands on her black clothed legs. Mitsuru forcefully grabs a bunch if her hair. Not to take control or anything, she didn't want that. She just liked the feeling of the hair between her hands. 

"You are really a god when it comes to sucking wang, you know that?"

She lost up her grip on Minako's hair and rubbed over her head. 

"It feels like all the stress is going away. Why don't you work as my blowjob maid for the rest of your life? You would have a good life."

"As long as you pay me with more than jizz and Jacky. Not that I would mind, but a hamburger once in a while would be nice. "

"Excuse me miss, can I bring you some-"

A waiter appeared at the stairs and immediately stopped. He looked at the two with a shocked face. Minako put on of her hands to her pussy to block his view but then decided to tease him instead and played with her folds. Mitsuru chuckled again. She felt like that was the only thing she did tonight, but she deserved to have a bit of fun too. "Wanna join us?" she asks, waving with the empty bottle. Then she felt teeth on her meat and added: "Wait, sorry, no strangers!"

The man just kept staring. 

"Didn't you hear me!"

She throws the bottle on the seat beside her and showed the man her middle finger. 

"Fuck off! Go jerk off in someone's cola if you want to, but your not allowed to watch."

Nothing happened. 

"Didn't you hear me? Take that embarrassed erection and annoy someone else!"

The man nodded and turn around, only to trip over his own feet. He fell down the stares, but he was too terrified to scream for help. Mitsuru sighed. "How rude to interpret us like that-hm?"

Minako had stuck her fingers in her mouth. She could taste the mixture of pussy juice and alcohol. It was fucking fantastic. Why couldn't she drink that for the rest of her life? 

"You talk too much. You're here to get off and relax, you don't have to entertain me. Stop talking. It prevents me from draining these giant balls of yours. And don't pay attention to anything else than my lips around your fuck stick. Get it?"

With this words, she placed her headphones on Mitsuru's ears. Before she could ask Minako if she had them with her all the time, a song started and the redhead decided to follow her orders. Her music was nice. It was perverted, just like Minako herself. 

__  
If you want to be my boy  
Lick my pussy for my joy  
Mehr text  


She watched Minako getting serious about her work. Her head bobbed up and down her shaft faster and faster. It was amazing how she ended up hitting her nose in her crotch then go back to swirl her tongue around the tip and forcing herself down again in a few seconds. Her hands were reaching around Mitsuru and were grabbing the sides of her buttcheeks. The girl kept looking at her with a seductive look. The redhead enjoyed how her lips and her throat felt like. Mitsuru felt how her monster cock started twitching and a tingling sensation struck her heavy balls. "Oh god," were the only words she said to warn Minako before she grabbed her by her hair and pressed her head down into her crotch. Then her balls started to send loads of semen through her rod that ended up somewhere far below Minako's throat. It felt fantastic. If Misuru had been able to focus on her reflection on the ceiling she would have seen, that her eyes had rolled up and nearly vanished behind her open eyelids and her tongue was hanging out. "Oh god, yes. Yiiieeeeessss. Take it all. Oh my god." She felt fantastic. She forgot everything else. Even time.

She wasn't sure how long she was coming or how long she could. It might be a few minutes since she started and she just couldn't stop. She loved the tight feeling of Minako's throat, of the girl's hair between her fingers and her own cum flowing down her shaft... Wait, what? 

She looked down and gasped. Minako's head was held in place by her hands and pressed down her full length. Her throat must be stretched out like hell. Cum was flowing out of the corners of her lips and even her nose. Her eyes had rolled up and nearly disappeared into the back of her head. Forgetting that she was holding the girl like that, Misturu pulled her up by her hair and started shaking her. "Hey, Minako! Are you okay?"

The girl tried to make a noise but she only started coughing and spitting huge amounts of jizz that landed on the floor. The redhead let her go and she sunk down on her knees again. Mitsuru grabbed one of the bottles that stood around poured it into her mouth. "You should drink something."

After switching between drinking booze and puking semen she finally was able to say something.

"I am sorry. I just wanted you to relax and now I worried you."

"I should apologize for nearly killing you without noticing it."

"I don't think I would mind drowning in your cum."

She winked, but then started coughing again. Mitsuru watched her walking to the other table were her clothes were. 

"Sorry again that I pumped gallons of jizz into you until it overflowed."

"You don't have to apologize. But to be honest, if you ever want a tattoo, you should get two "radioactive" symbols on your balls. That is just inhuman." She pointed at her genitals which were coloured white by the cum that didn't fit in Minako's body and went back up. Her tip still didn't stop cumming and heavy loads of spunk were slowly dripping into the sea of jizz between and around her feet. 

"Well sorry that I puked jizz on your boots and stuff." Minako walked through the flood of semen that started to cover more and more of the floor and took the empty glass on the table. She held it under Mitsuru's restless dick and waited for it to fill up the glass. Then she drank it with one gulp. 

"Your stuff is the best you know. It would be worth dying through that. Here as a thank you for this overwhelming meal."

She stuffed her wet panties without a warning in Mitsuru's mouth.

"They won't help you clean, but you can use them if you need another round with yourself or something. My panties are top tier jerk off material you know?"

She went to the stairs and left the area, but not without bending over and lifting her skirt to give the redhead a good look at her pussy the last time. Mitsuru laughed and took the soaked panties out of her mouth.

_That girls panties just taste delicious. She said you can silence someone with them, hm? I should order another drink. Maybe they send a hot waitress up here._


End file.
